Half-Minute Horrors
Half-Minute Horrors is an anthology edited by Susan Rich. It was first published in 2011. Description How scared can you get in only 30 seconds? Dare to find out with Half-Minute Horrors, a collection of deliciously terrifying short short tales and creepy illustrations by an exceptional selection of writers and illustrators, including bestselling talents Lemony Snicket, James Patterson, Neil Gaiman, R. L. Stine, Faye Kellerman, Holly Black, Melissa Marr, Margaret Atwood, Jon Scieszka, Brett Helquist, and many more. With royalties benefiting First Book, a not-for-profit organization that brings books to children in need, this is an anthology worth devouring. So grab a flashlight, set the timer, and get ready for instant chills! Contents *Something You Ought to Know by Lemony Snicket *The Chicken or the Egg by Jerry Spinelli *In Hiding by Kenneth Oppel *The Old Man in the Picture by Richard Sala *The Babysitter by Erin Hunter *Grand Entrance by James Patterson *Halloween Mask by Sonya Sones *Tenton by Tom Genrich and Michele Perry *Nanny by Angela Johnson *The Legend of Alexandra & Rose by Jon Klassen *What's Coming by Arthur Slade *An Easy Gig by M. T. Anderson *Mr. Black by Yvonne Prinz *The Foot Dragger by M. E. Kerr *Trick by Adam Rex *Hank by Dean Lorey *One of a Kind by Sarah Weeks *A Walk Too Far by Gloria Whelan *A Very Short Story by Holly Black *Deep Six by Faye Kellerman *The Turn of the Screw by Henry James, A Novel as Told by Lisa Brown in Fewer than 30 Seconds by Lisa Brown *The Attack of the Flying Mustaches by Pseudonymous Bosch *Takowanda by Nadia Aquiar *Heart Stopper by Sienna Mercer *Up to My Elbow by Jack Gantos *Four Gleams in the Moonlight by Stephen Marche *The Goblin Book by Brad Meltzer *Worms by Lane Smith *The Dare by Carol Gorman *The Ballad of John Grepsy by David Rich *Soup by Jenny Nimmo *The Creeping Hand by Margaret Atwood *Wet Sand, Little Teeth by Mariko Tamaki *A Thousand Faces by Brian Selznick *Chocolate Cake by Francine Prose *At the Water's Edge by Ayelet Waldman *My Worst Nightmare by R. L. Stine *The Beast Outside by Adele Griffin *Unannounced by Aliza Kellerman *Kruger's Sausage Haus by Mark Crilley *There's Something Under the Bed by Allan Stratton *Cat's Paw by Sarah L. Thomson *Horrorku by Katherine Applegate *The Itch by Avi *The New Me: A Pantoum by Gail Carson Levine *Always Eleven by David Stahler, Jr. *Aloft by Carson Ellis *Skittering by Tui T. Sutherland *Stuck in the Middle by Abi Slone *All Fingers and Thumbs! by Joseph Delaney *Don't Wet the Bed by Alan Gratz *The Final Word written by Josh Greenhut, illustrated by Brett Helquist *The Shadow by Neil Gaiman *A Day at the Lake by Lesley Livingston *Whispered by Jon Scieszka *A Disturbing Limerick found & envisioned by Vladimir Radunsky by Vladimir Radunsky *Through the Veil by Alison McGhee *The Rash by Daniel Ehrenhaft *Where Nightmares Walk by Melissa Marr *On a Tuesday During That Time of Year by Chris Raschka *Death Rides a Pink Bicycle by Stacey Godenir *I'm Not Afraid by Dan Gutman *The Doll by Alice Kuipers *Easy Over by Frank Viva *Them by Libba Bray *Tiger Kitty by Joyce Carol Oates *Inventory by Jonathan Lethem *Shortcut by Michael Connely *Strawberry Bubbles by Lauren Myracle *We Think You Do by Barry Yourgrau *The Prisoner of Eternia by Aaron Renier *In Conclusion by Gregory Maguire Category:Anthologies Category:2011 Anthologies Category:2011 Books Category:2010s Anthologies Category:2010s Books